fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermodel
Supermodel is a Fantage Animated Series made by Kayci. The series is about Danielle Mason posing as now-deceased superstar Madeline Anderson while she tries to figure out how Madeline was killed. The series takes place in Hollywood. The first episode of the series was released on May 10th, 2014. The series is currently cancelled. Characters *Madeline Anderson: The main character of the series. A kid superstar since she was ten years old, Madeline was a popular model among young girls. She died at thirteen years old, and her mysterious death becomes the main mystery of the series. Her death leads to her ghost finding Danielle to be her replacement. *Danielle Mason: The second main character of the series. A homeless and poor orphan, she found Madeline Anderson's ghost and, due to Danielle being identical to Madeline in looks, was chosen to pose as Madeline after her death. She loves fame and is a lot more realistic than Madeline (due to her being on the streets) unless when she is surrounded by celebrities (such as Callie Harris), which threatens Madeline's plan. *Callie Harris: Madeline Anderson's best friend. She is extremely talented at singing. *Alicia Williams: A huge fan of Madeline Anderson. She also knows a lot about Madeline's murder through hacking. *Caden Thompson: Madeline Anderson's boyfriend. *Shelby Richards: A hater of Madeline Anderson. Has yet to be introduced into the series. *Laila Clark: Madeline Anderson's agent. She's the one who found Madeline and had her rise to fame. *Brady and Kay Thompson: Madeline Anderson's parents. Plot The plot follows by days, typical of a mystery series. The series' intro song is "SOS" by Rihanna. Thursday, February 12th On 9:50 pm, Madeline Anderson returned home with her father on a limo, only to see Alicia Williams, a die-hard fan of Madeline, outside on her front yard. Madeline, dying to get her out of here, runs inside, away from Alicia, and forces her to get out of her home. Friday, February 13th Laila Clark, Madeline's agent, finds Madeline awake in her room on 8:00 am. They both talk about yesterday (some paparazzi had gotten their way into Madeline's room) before Madeline gets ready for her yoga lessons. Later that night, on 11:26 pm, Callie Harris, Madeline's best friend, was chatting with Madeline in the living room. Madeline's mother tells Madeline to go to sleep and tells Callie that she has called her mother. A couple of minutes later, on 11:31 pm, Madeline notices someone arriving in the dark. She is then murdered. She then flies off to find Danielle Mason sleeping on the streets. Danielle, being the only one able to see Madeline's ghost, hears Madeline's situation. Madeline, who came to Danielle since she knew that Danielle was mistaken for Madeline online at times, tells Danielle to parade as herself while they both try to learn who has killed Madeline that night. Madeline had read in a book that someone doesn't actually die until they learn how they were killed. Danielle agrees to Madeline's plan. Saturday, February 15th On 5:20 am, Danielle is in Madeline's room with Madeline herself. Danielle had already changed into Madeline's clothes while Madeline hid her own body. Hearing someone, Madeline forces Danielle into bed while Madeline goes into the kitchen and finds her mother chatting on the phone. She hears that her mother is worried about Madeline and that she wanted her own daughter to have a normal life, which makes Madeline cry. Later at 8:26 am, Callie calls Madeline down to the living room to get ready for vocal lessons. Both Danielle and Madeline are surprised to hear that Callie saw a rumor online about their plan. Monday, February 17th On 3:20 am, Danielle wakes up from a nightmare and tells Madeline that if they saw that "Madeline" was alive, they would try to kill her "again". Danielle, being cautious, decides to look for clues. She notices that the window is broken, as well as some bushes on Madeline's front yard being destroyed. Danielle also deducts that two people were here on the scene of the crime, which Madeline doesn't believe since she only heard one person. Danielle backs up her statement by showing Madeline the two different sets of footprints on the ground. One of the footprint sets were smaller, and Callie's small feet seemed to fit the description. However, Madeline doesn't believe her best friend would be trying to kill her, so Danielle crosses Callie out of her list of suspects. Danielle then recieves a text from Alicia on Madeline's phone, and learns that two people were planning to kill Madeline. This new information prompts Danielle to cross Alicia out of the list. Alicia was at Madeline's house because she wanted to tell Madeline about the plan, but she was already kicked out. Later that night, Madeline's limo was being chased by a car. The driver of that car was revealed to be Caden Thompson, Madeline's boyfriend. He had been caught and was thrown into jail, which made Madeline and Danielle (as well as Madeline's parents) go see him. While Madeline's parents were unbelieving, the police insisted that Caden had been stalking their daughter. Madeline's father suggested that he was drugged since they were working on the "ghetto" set and there may have been a drug dealer behind the scenes, which convinces the police officer. Madeline and Danielle then learn that Caden was trying to sleep and tried taking some sleeping pills. But Caden states that he may have taken his mother's alcohol pills instead. The girls both leave him, and when they get home, Danielle circles Caden in her list of suspects. Gallery Supermodel-gallery1.png Supermodel-gallery2.png Supermodel-gallery3.png Supermodel-gallery4.png Supermodel-gallery5.png Supermodel-gallery6.png Supermodel-gallery7.png Supermodel-gallery8.png Character Gallery Supermodel-charas1.png Supermodel-charas2.png Supermodel-charas3.png Trivia *The date that Madeline was killed was on Friday, February 13th. Friday the 13th is considered a day of bad luck in many countries. Category:Mystery Category:Animated Series